Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall/Credits
''Main Article: Cartoon Network FusionFall Team'' The credits for the Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. An archived version of the original credits page can be found here . CN FusionFall Team Executive Producer: Chris Waldron Lead Game Designer: Sam Lewis Art Director: Mario Piedra Technical Director: Rob Knopf Content Designer: Matt Schwartz Game Producer: Sherri Glass Services Director: Kendall Frank Production *Live Producer: Jeff Riggall Game Design *Systems Designer: Brett Robinson *Content Designer: Phillip Brooks Engineering *Tools Engineer: Anthony Aquilio *Tools Engineer: Taylor Rollo Web Development *Project Manager: Rob Downs *Senior Web Designer: Dave Cutts *Writer: Holly Frey *Developer: Brendellya Thomas Quality Assurance *QA Manager: Jerry Godwin *QA Analyst: TJ Dorsey Community *Community Director: Richard Weil *Community Representative: Melissa Walker *Customer Service and Ecommerce *Systems Analyst: Syetta Jones *Ecommerce Manager: Jason Williamson *Game Master: Doug Ragan *Customer Service Manager: Steve Wilson Production *Production Coordinator: Tucker Dean *Production Coordinator: Ryan Harwell Music and Art *Composer: Seth Podowitz *Character Designer: Midori Foo Marketing *Manager: Charlie Bates *VP of Digital Marketing: Scott Thomas *Public Relations *Director: Tim DeClaire *Manager: Wendy Rutherford Interns *Intern: Michael Spooner *Intern: Aaron Archie *Intern: Matt Vimislik *Intern: Russell Babb *Intern: Aaron Mercer *Intern: Alan Dykes Grigon FusionFall Team *Chief Technical Officer: Byung Chul Kim *Executive Director: Byung-Jun Song *Executive Producer: Ben Byungeui Yoo *Lead Designer: Nathaniel Ziolek *Lead Programmer: Dae-Jin Jung *Art Director: Tae-young Kim Production *Producer: Hee Jei Yoon *Producer: Jong hun Park *Producer: Je Joon Yoo Game Design *Game Contents Design: Myoung-Jin Lee *Game Level Design: Jae-Hoon Kim *Game System Design: Han-Yong Chu *Game System Design: Il-Han Choi Server *Server Programmer: Hye-Jin Lee *Server Programmer: Jae Nam Kong *Server Programmer: Jang Han Youn Client *Lead Programmer: Byung-Jun Song *Client Programmer: Elena Yunjin Lee *Client Programmer: Byung Hyun Choi *Client Programmer: Young Wook Lee 2D Concept *Lead 2D Artist: Sung il Ji *2D Artist: Young Bok Kim *2D Artist: Dong Ick Lee *2D Artist: Seong Jin Choi 3D Background *Lead 3D Background Artist: Young-Ho Jeon *3D Artist: Sun-ho Lee *3D Artist: Kyung-mi Lim *3D Artist: Sue-hyun Lee *3D Artist: Young-gyu Ryu *3D Artist: Su-cheol Kim *3D Artist: Yun-kyung Ko *3D Artist: Sul-ki Park *3D Artist: Jong-hoon Kim 3D Character *Lead 3D Character Artist: Mi hyang Lee *3D Character Artist: Tae sun Bang *3D Character Artist: Ii hyun Song *3D Character Artist: Myoungsun Lee *3D Character Artist: Hyeong joon Lee 3D Animation *Lead 3D Animator: Hee-Jin Park *3D Animator: Zoon-Woo Kim *3D Animator: Sung-Tai Kim *3D Animator: Dong-Hoon Han Quality Assurance *QA Lead: Sang-Hoon Ahn *QA: Se-il Park *QA: Hye-Kyung Shin *QA: Seung-Hwan Kim Additional Credits BASED ON CHARACTERS CREATED BY: *Danny Antonucci *Maxwell Atoms *Ben Bocquelet *John Dilworth *Scott Fellows *Carl Greenblatt *George Krstic *Craig McCracken *Mark Wan Orman *J. G. Quintel *Jody Schaeffer *Jay Stephens *Genndy Tartakovsky *Tom Warburton *Pendleton Ward *Judd Winick *Man of Action Voice Actors *Diedrich Bader *Dee Bradley Baker *Greg Baldwin *Kathleen Barr *Jeff Bennett *Amy Birnbaum *Steve Blum *Catherine Cavadini *Greg Cipes *Kat Cressida *Jim Cummings *Dave Cutts *E.G. Daily *Eddie Deezen *Grey Delisle *David DeLuise *John DiMaggio *Benjamin Diskin *Greg Eagles *Paul Eiding *Dave Fennoy *Keith Ferguson *Erin Fitzgerald *Holly Frey *Sherri Glass *Marty Grabstein *Kim Mai Guest *Jennifer Hale *Mark Hamill *Ryan Harwell *Matt Hill *Richard Horvitz *Roger L. Jackson *Janyse Jaud *Ashley Johnson *Tom Kane *Tom Kenny *Maurice LaMarche *Phil LaMarr *Yuri Lowenthal *Sean Marquette *Richard McGonagle *Lara Jill Miller *Candi Milo *Alan Moore *Khary Peyton *Hadley Puntereri *Dwight Shultz *Matt Schwartz *Christian Speeler *Tara Strong *Cree Summer *James Taylor *Sam Vincent *Melissa Walker *Jim Wentzel *Keshawn Womack *Voice Direction *Collette Sunderman *Sound Studios *Koko Productions *Polarity *Skylark Sound *Sound Hound *Turner Studios Sound Design *Amo Baars *Brett Belcastro *Lenny Galaviz *Troy Giles *Bob Gillespie *Clint R. Hawkins *David Henshaw *Bruce Lebovitz *Steve Lilly *Moriz Oepen *Brian Rio *Rob Sanders *Pancho Santiago Turner Studios Post *Kristy Craft Additional Marketing *Kalia Bonner *Vicky Free *Brenda Freeman *Lindsey Kelso *Matt Lehosit *Angela Stanley Unity *Søren Anderson *Joachim Ante *Jonas Echterhoff *Larus Olafsson Information Architect *Carol Bales *Sharon Gribschaw iBeta Quality Assurance *Isaac Behunin *Greg Coleman *Ryan Cramm *Andres Del Rio *Jamie Doe *Aaron Ellison *Kevin Fowler *Tim Immel *Stephen Justice *John Lockwood *Kyle Lynch *Chris Shepard *Ian Thorne *Angel Trudeau *Joe Williams Business Development *Michael Quigley *Sandy Resnick Translations *Asako Eguchi *Jason Lim Consultants *Jason Bell *Nicole Lazarro *Sheri Graner Ray *Gordon Walton *International Hobo Lts. *Themis Group Additional Services *Ignited *Moxie Interactive *MPRM *Planet Studios *RET Media *Sitel Additional Quest Design *Daniel Greenberg Art *Chris Corum *Brian Hilling *Cynthia Matullo *Kris McDermott *Charlie Owens *Hector Sevilla *Dwayne Tatum *Leyda Vega *Christine Veith Technical Operations *Andy Barfoot *Ken Craig *Paul Mattingly *Lee Ragans Member Services/Ecommerce *Bernardo Avelar *Bill Barrington *Shawn Bernard *David Biggs *Mauro Botelho *Surya De *Stephen Dimmick *Ben Fisher *Angela Gee *Waldemar Kozaczuk *Mads Kvalsvik *James Magers *Mike McKay *Michael Nolan *Sejal Patel *Byron Saltysiak *Deborah Scott *John Soliday *Ron Surfield *David Thompson *Chris Turner Video *Julia Cordero *Juston Rindlesbach *Brian Turner Web Development *Matt Brohammer *Adam Darby *Jim Heupel *Dave Mandeville *Robert Martin *Angela Ward *Chris Woodall *Jim Wentzel Cartoon Network On-Air *Sean Akins *Gill Austin *Brent Busby *Kevin Fitzgerald *Jerry Griffin *Sara Hardy *Chris Hartley *Chris Higgins *Julia Merrill *Bryan Mon *Michael Ouweleen *Johnny Ray *Nathania Seales *Brian Smith *Mike Terrill Cartoon Network Trade Creative *Brandon Barr *Elizabeth Beasley *Paul Byk *Clint Carruth *Matt Crouch *Darren Hunt *Eric Nelson *Jay Rogers *Ty Wong Legal *Thomas Federico *Jennifer Goldstein *Jeanene Jobst *Ayanna Johnson *James McGee *Toni Millner *Valarie Sewer *Valentina Zaldana Legal Support *Alston & Bird LLP *Garvey Schubert Barer *Sonnenschein Nath & Rosenthal LLP Standards and Practices *Tracy Presepe Research *Sherrie Brooks *Ted Finlay *Alison Hill *Stacy Isenhour *Lisa Lowy *New Amsterdam Consulting HR *Lexi Boyd *Christine Gilberto *Sherrie Pierce *Abby Snauwert *Stephanie Ray Accounting *Sandy Capretta *Alex Chen *Alana Eiberger *Kimberly Johnson *Steve Pyburn *Trey Towery *Nancy Tran *Noel Winter Administrative Assistants *Andrew Foster *Linda Lyon Special Thanks *Yoshiya Ayugai *Tiago Barros *Christine Bielinski *B.K. Cho *Chunhyok Chong *Paul Condolora *Jim Gewert *Phil Kent *Chanjoon Kim *Yew Ming Lau *Ron Lee *Soojin Lee *Leanne Lemming *Charles Lundsberg *John May *Mark Norman *Laura Parker *Sheila Patterson *Katie Postma *Jim Samples *Stu Snyder *Scott Teissler *Regine Weiner *Eric Williams *Cartoon Network New Media *FreeStyle Collective *Imaginary Friends Studio Category:Cast and Crew Category:Real world